1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel isoxazoline derivative and a herbicide containing the isoxazoline derivative as the active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The herbicidal activity of isoxazoline derivatives are reported in, for example, JP-A-8-22558, JP-A-9-328477 and JP-A-9-328483. The compound of the present invention described in detail later, however, is not described in these literatures.
Herbicides applied to useful crops are desired to (a) be applicable to soil or foliage, (b) show a sufficient herbicidal effect at a low ingredient amount, and (c) show a high selectivity between crop and weed. In these respects, the compounds described in the above literatures are not fully satisfactory.